Where I Stood
by loveBLforever
Summary: The Perfect Couple, if love had a definition they would be it. But what happens when in just one night two hearts break but one jealous heart gets puts together for selfish reasons? BRUCAS, a little leyton.
1. Gotta Love Her

**The Perfect Couple, if love had a definition they would be it. But what happens when in just one night two hearts break but one jealous heart gets puts together for selfish reasons? BRUCAS, a little leyton.**

** A/N; This is my first story so please forgive if it's bad **

* * *

"Brooke, hurry up!" Lucas yelled through the closed bathroom door.

"Hey mister! Don't rush me!" Brooke was taking her sweet ol' time perfecting her hair for the 4th time in the bathroom.

"Fine, but I'm coming in" Lucas unlocked the door using a simple hairpin that Brooke leaves around the house and they always come in handy for times like these.

"Good job, broody you totally just ruined my hair vibe, now I have fluff my hair, again!" Brooke smirked at the mirror where she could see Lucas admiring her.

"Oh no you don't, you look way too gorgeous for Peyton's birthday party, I mean do you really want me to lose you to some drooling drunkie looking like that?" Lucas put his arms around her slim waist.

"Oh darn it, you figured my plan out" Brooke gave him a dimpled smile "Like my dress? I made it" Brooke was wearing a red empire dress that flowed right about her knees, paired with red suede open toed pumps. Her hair was lightly curled with her side bangs put in perfect place.

"Baby, you dress is a masterpiece especially on you" Lucas rested his head on her shoulder "But it would have the potential of being the next Mona Lisa if it was on the floor" he sucked on her neck lightly, leaving a small hickey.

"Luke! You left a mark, thanks a lot" Brooke turned to face him and smacked lightly on shoulder and giggled "Now I gotta cover up" she said taking out her makeup bag to recently put away.

"Gimme a kiss first" Lucas pulled her closed to him and kissed her lips lightly; Brooke couldn't bear to pull away and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Lucas.." Brooke finally pulled back from his lips and from his roaming hands on her back.

"I know, we have to go but one more kiss or I will not survive" Lucas whined.

Brooke leaned into his lips getting into kissing position but instead whispered "Put some ice on it baby" she smiled and skipped out the bathroom door.

Lucas stood there with closed eyes and finally opened them "Gotta love her" he smirked to himself and jogged out the to hallway.

**A/N; What did you think? I know it's short but i wanna know if it's good.**

**If i get 5 or more reviews, i'll upload the next chapter today :)  
**

**--Leigh**


	2. My Everything

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hand in hand as they walked into Tric, she watched them from the bright stage with envy but all envy was aimed for Brooke and she was Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton and Lucas have been best friends since they met at the CD store at age 10. Seven years later and nothing has changed, except one thing Peyton had fallen madly in love with Lucas Scott. She was comfortable with him until that one day when the twosome became a threesome.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Lucas!" Peyton shouted down the hall where she spotted Lucas heading towards the gym for basketball practice._

_Lucas jogged down the hall to meet up with her "Hey peyt, what's up?"_

_Peyton looked up at him and then back down at her white tennis shoes. 'I gotta do this' she thought to herself_

"_Hey, you okay?" Lucas said, trying to catch her eye._

"_Yeah, yeah. I need to talk to Lucas" Peyton was finally was on her way to blurting out her guts._

"_You can tell me anything best bud" Lucas smiled and leaned on to the locker beside and got ready to listen._

"_Well" ' It's now or never' Peyton convinced herself." I've been holding this in for a long time, actually for about a couple of years" she laughed nervously "but I gotta let this out" she babbled out to a Lucas who was nodding his head, squinting his eyes listening attentively. _'God, he looks so hot…okay no! Focus Peyton; it's now or never, it's now or never'_ Peyton repeated to herself. _

"_Lucas, I --" her confession was now interrupted by a gorgeous brunette who bumped into from behind while running down the hall with blue & white pom-poms which was now tossed to the ground along with Lucas' basketball._

"_Oh shit, sorry!" The brunette said rushing to pick the pompoms._

"_Oh hey, no problem" Lucas's attention was now on the girls flawless face._

_The dimpled beauty slowly stood up with her pompoms in hand, the two stood there looking at each other like they died and gone to heaven in Peyton's case, she really did wished the brunette would die._

"_Ahem" Peyton fake coughed quietly at first hoping she will get their attention but she had no such luck. _

"_AHEM!" she coughed a lot louder, this time she succeeded. The couple both fell out of their trance and smiled._

"_Uh, okay uhm bye" The brunette waved nervously and started to walk away but was stopped by Lucas._

"_Hey, you must be new because I would have noticed you before" Lucas flashed his perfect crooked smile which usually made Peyton's knees go weak but this time they stayed stiff watching the two lovebirds._

"_Uhm, yeah. I'm Brooke Davis and I just came to Tree Hill three days ago" Brooke held out her hand and shook Lucas's hand._

"_Brooke" Lucas whispered to himself but then noticed the beautiful girl looking at him confused "Oh yeah, I'm Lucas Scott" he said stuttering a bit._

"_Well, um, I gotta go uh bye Lucas" Brooke started to walk but then stopped and turned to Lucas. "Uh, do you wanna walk me to the gym? I don't exactly know where it is since I'm new and all" Brooke giggled nervously. _'Liar Liar Bitch' _Peyton thought angrily to herself._

"_Yeah, of course" Lucas nodded smiling down at Brooke. _

_And with that the two walked down hallway to the gym, looking perfect together._

_The thing is, Lucas forgot his basketball and his Peyton._

Since sophomore year Peyton had to her heart and not to mention eyes watching the couple fall more in love with each other. She decided that this was going to be the night where she took back was is rightfully yours. But this isn't your typical best friends-since-forever-fall-in-love-with-each-other situation but this was Tree Hill and people actually found their soul mate at 16. That's too bad for Peyton Sawyer that Lucas Scott was not her soul mate.

* * *

**A/N; I know it's also short but i have to go out but maybe when i come back i'll write my 3rd chapter because i got a few good ideas!**

**Thank to those who reviewed!**

senoritavixen; thank you very much for being the first to review! :)

state-your-name; thank you, well every brucas scene is very cute! hopefully you stay tuned :)

11xoryissaxo5; thank youuu! i know GOO BRUCAS whoo! :)

DCOTHfan80; haha, yeaap Brooke is a tease but we all still lover her. Thanks! :)

xAllxShexWrotex; :) thaank you! i love this scene too. and i'll continue for as long as i can! :)

**R&R? Thanks! Tell me what you like what you don't please.**

**-- Leigh**


	3. Until The End of Time

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Sorry i took so damn long! This chapter is longer that what i wrote before. It's about Lucas's love for Brooke.**

**DID YOU SEE THE FINALE?! He better have called Brooke! Or else! :)**

**Enjoy! Forgive me for any mistakes.**

* * *

" Lucas!" Nathan yelled from across the club , as he waved them over.

"C'mon" Lucas held Brooke's hand tightly as they weaved through the crowd of teenagers

Brooke and Lucas finally made their way to the soon to be married couple Nathan & Haley who were sitting at the small round table.

"Hey party people!" Brooke yelled over the loud rock music, sliding onto one of the stools.

"Hey Brookie" Haley waved to Brooke who sat in front of her "Who know Peyton knew so many people, uh?" Haley scanned the club full of people she did not know. She was pretty they were breaking some kind of fire code.

"Who knows? It's like a back-to-school shopping day at the mall. It's freaking crazy in here!" Brooke pointed out, nodding her head in agreement. As Lucas and Nathan stood up to get drinks for the four of them

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes, looking over to Brooke "Speaking of shopping, I love love love the dress, where did you get it?" Haley leaned forward to Brooke so they hear each other.

"She made it all by her pretty self" Lucas said as he and Nathan brought back the drinks. Lucas put his and Brooke's drinks down and sat beside Brooke, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Omigosh, seriously Brooke? That's amazing!" Haley practically yelled.

"Thank you very much, it's a Brooke Davis original from Clothes/Over Bros coming soon to a store near you" Brooke did a little bow , smiling widely making her dimples show which Lucas was admiring.

"Hi Guys" Peyton walked up to them wearing a strapless green top and a tight black skirt, finished off with her hair half up and some down.

"Hey Birthday Girl, how's your day?" Lucas grinned, standing up to hug her.

"It's been good, but weird, I've been getting hugs from people I haven't seen in my like" Peyton laughed slightly as she hugged Lucas back, wishing she could hold on forever.

"Well I hope you gave fun being 18 Peyton" Brooke smiled awkwardly. But the awkwardness was nothing new between Brooke and Peyton ever since Brooke started dating Lucas, they weren't really friends not even acquaintances.

"Uhmm yeah thanks" Peyton said giving her a tight smile focusing on Lucas but then looking down at her black heels.

"P.Sawyer!" A Goth looking guy called her name

"Looks like you have some duties to attend to, Peyt" Nathan pointed to the guy wildly waving her over.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Bye Guys" Peyton smiled slightly and walked away.

"Uhmm yeah" Haley said trying to break the silence that overcame the four friends. Haley never really liked Peyton even though she was supposedly Lucas's best friend. Living next door to Lucas, Haley never noticed her actually being a friend. It always her who had to give her advice about Brooke or help tutor him.

The rock songs where still blaring until 'Untouched' by The Veronicas came on. "Yaay! A song I know, let's go dance boyfriend" Brooke jumped up out her stool and tugged on Lucas's leading him to the dance floor

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_lalalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalalala_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

The couple danced to the song, actually Brooke sung and danced to the song, singing to the chorus as loud as she can

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Twriling and moving her hips to the song that matched what she was feeling at that moment, Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her singing but yet he wanted to kiss her. So he did. Before they knew it, it was full on PDA (something the couple wad known for) in the middle of the dance floor.

"Mhmm" Brooke licked her lips as she finally pulled away, not knowing how her tongue could handle all that "I would keep doing we were, but your mom could spot and that's a teensy weensy disturbing to see her son making out in the middle of her club" Brooke giggled. "Well unless your mom was doing what we doing with Andy then that's a different story all together" Brooke smirked up at Lucas.

"Oh gross Brooke, that's my mother you're talking about in case you forgot" Lucas laughed down at his girl and puts his hands on her hips. "How 'bout we move out little session somewhere a little more private?" In one Lucas lifted up the petite brunette and maneuvered her through the crowd ignoring the laughing and 'no Lucas, stop' from Brooke.

Lucas lightly put her down Brooke against the wall in the hallway where people entered but lucky for them no one was there. Lucas put his hand against the wall so he was leaning her Brooke, he just stood staring her realizing how lucky he was. He may be young, but boy was he in love and has been since he first meet her.

'_Awhh, you beat me again!" Lucas laughed, putting his playstation 3 controller down on the floor of his living room, turning to Brooke " Who knew my girlfriend could such a basketball star…..well in NBA live anyways" Lucas chuckled._

"_What can I say, your girl got game" Brooke pointed to herself and smirked "And are you implying that I can't beat your little ass on the courts too?" Brooke held her head high and put her hand on her hips which was slightly uncomfortable considering she was wearing Lucas's bulky grey zip-up hoodie._

"_Brooke baby, remember that time I took you out to the Rivercourt?" Lucas chuckled at this memory of many. "You went on court all mighty and confident, and when you dribbled that ball, it bounced back and hit you straight back into you face, you had a purple nose for weeks!" Lucas pointed out laughing_

"_Oh yeaaaaahhh, OMG that was so embarrassing why did you bring that up? Never again Broody! Now I'm not kissing you for like ever" Brooke whined like little girl and crossed her arms which Lucas adored._

_Lucas laughed, knowing what to do this situation "Are you sure you can resist me pretty girl?" Brooke nodded confidently even though she knew she wouldn't._

_Lucas made his way over to Brooke, kissing her check lightly, moving down to behind her ear which he knew she secretly loved. Then adding a little passion each time going down to her neck which he knew she loudly loved. "Think you can resist me now, baby girl?" Lucas breathed against her skin continuing to kiss her favourite spot._

_Brooke didn't know if she could take it any longer…hell with that she __knew __she couldn't take it any longer. She moved her head so her face was facing his and pulled him by the collar of his shirt "come here cutie" she whispered, going in to kiss him but didn't have the chance since Lucas kissed her first. They slowly leaned back onto the floor where they were before playing NBA Live._

'_Ow" Brooke said into their make out session but Lucas didn't hear and instead kept kissing her obviously not noticing her tongue was not cooperating back so Brooke solution was to smack him right upside his head "Ow Luke I said Ow!" Brooke whined still lying beneath her boyfriend._

"_Uhmm, yeah ow! That was hard!" Lucas rubbed his sore head "What's hurting you? Not me right?" Lucas got a worried serious look on his face._

"_Calm down baby, it was this son of a bitch that was stabbing me" Brooke pulled out the playstation 3 controller she was playing with earlier and waving it at Lucas._

"_Oh jeez Brooke" Lucas laughed and sat down beside Brooke where she still laid down. There was some silence between the two, but comfortable silence well until Lucas spoke up "Hey Brooke" Lucas looked down at the brunette._

"_Yeah?" Brooke responded looking up at Lucas_

"_I Love You" Lucas smiled his crooked smile which Brooke couldn't help but love the instant she saw him. Before Brooke could say anything he leaned down and kissed her lightly, leaving the rest of the world unnoticed and behind. Lucas pulled back gently looking at her hazel greenish eyes and smiled, stroking her hair delicately._

"_Hey Lucas? I love you too" Brooke whispered but loud so Lucas heard. She lifted her and propped up on her elbows to kiss Lucas lightly and gently, she pulled and realized she meant was she said. Lucas was the man she was absolutely in love with. "So when I pulled out that controller out my back, you realized you loved me?" Brooke smirked tilting her head to the side._

"_Basically yeah" Lucas smirked back " that time and the time I first laid my eyes on you"_

_Brooke chuckled and smiled "Oh give me a break, cheeseball" Brooke gave him a quick kiss and sat up on the floor._

_Lucas laughed and leaned against the couch_

"_I am going to get a drink from the kitchen you want anything boyfriend?" Brooke asked looking back at Lucas._

"_Yeah I do" Lucas nodded his head_

"_Okay….well what would you like?" Brooke motioned to hurry up with her hands_

"_I want….to say I loooovee you" Lucas smirked at her, knowing that this will annoy her._

"_Okay, I know that now" Brooke laughed slightly while slowly getting from the using Lucas's head for support._

"_You know what I like, cheery? Saying I love you to the girl I love" Lucas got up, spreading out his arms for a hug_

"_Lucas.." Brooke whined while laughing at his joking way, bending under his arms to dodge his hug._

"_You know? Now that I have said once I can say it whenever I want" Lucas smiled his famous crooked smile at Brooke who was just standing with her hand on her hips, holding her lips together trying not to laugh. " So I go……I love you I love you l love youuu" Lucas said exaggerating his 'loves'. Brooke groaned and turned around to walk to the kitchen._

"_I know you love me Lucas, but don't overuse it" Brooke said while making her way to the kitchen doorway._

"_Why wouldn't I overuse it? Now that I can say it whenever I want, I realized it's fun saying I love youuu" Lucas grinned knowing very well that she was annoyed out of her mind._

"_Okaaaay broody, just shut up about it" Brooke couldn't help but laugh._

"_Why should I? When I love you baby" This time Lucas serious and wanted to let her know putting on a little smirk._

"_Oh I do too, boyfriend , I do too" Brooke pulled him into a kiss by the hands and didn't step until the next morning._

Lucas smiled at his favourite memory from the first time he told Brooke he loved her in sophomore year, 3 months after they started dating. He was so sure about his love for her that he wanted to tell it to the world but instead he just told her.

"Brooke I love you, you know that right?" Brooke nodded her head. "And I wanted to let you know, that you're my everything, my world, the air I breathe I really don't know what I would do without you in my life. You're my pretty girl that one I'm going to marry and love until the end of time; I just wanted to let you know. Okay?" Lucas whispered to Brooke loud enough so she could hear.

"Okay" Brooke whispered back, smiling at the blonde. Brooke then pulled into a kiss never letting go even if she couldn't breathe but that didn't matter since he was her air anyways.

* * *

**A/N That's the chapter! Very lovey dovey i know!**

**But i'm very proud of this chapter, Please review! & i wanted to say thank to my last chapter reviewers!**

** B.P.Davis -Thank Thank Thank you! Hahah, yeaah Peyton is very selfish! and that will be showed more in this story. GO BROOKE! 33**

** onetreehillgirl066 - idk, you will have to see...but i obviously won't make him leave Brooke for Peyton, hahah. Thank you : )**

** plasticlittlespastic - Hahah, i love when Lucas said i hate you! I was laughing the whole time!! Yeah, i was thinking i would put it in somewhere! Thanks :)**

** BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE - Sorry i took so long! Don't i'm pretty sure she won't get violent! :) Thank you! 3**

** crack-fic. - sorry i didn't respond before, i didn't see it! but thank you so much! 333**

**R&R? **

**--Leigh :)**


	4. Skank a Lank

OMG! Sorry, i took so long but i got writer's block! This chapter is also short, sorry : (  
The drama starts in this one! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh, ew"

Brooke pulled back from Lucas's tongue and lips to see her red head best friend at the entrance of Tric pretending to gag herself.

"Polluting our house with your sex noises ain't enough you guys?" Rachel pursed her lips making a disgusted look, referring to Brooke and Lucas always doing it in the house her and Brooke shared since sophomore year.

"Haha, very funny you whore" Brooke faked laughed, her arms still around Lucas's neck.

"Well yeah, sure whatever" Rachel smiled and made a step towards the entrance but stopped and turned to Brooke "Uhm, you're not expecting me Rachel Gatina to actually make a entrance to Tric _alone? _ Do you?"

"Uhh, actually yeah I know I do" Lucas nodded his head motioning for Rachel to move on.

"Thanks for your input Lucas" Rachel smiled tightly but then crossed her arms and made her bitchy face "But nobody asked you!"

"_But nobody asked you_" Lucas mocked Rachel statement.

This two always had an ongoing feud, and nobody really the reason why….they don't even know the reason why. But the feud has always been friendly, well sometimes.

"Okay you two, shut your months before I shut it for you!" Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel's arm "C'mon hoe let's go make your oh-so-big entrance before you kill my boyfriend"

Brooke and Rachel started to make their way into Tric until Lucas called after Brooke.

"Brooke!" Lucas called after her, still leaning against the wall of Tric's entrance

"Yeah?" Brooke turned around, her hair whipping Rachel in the face causing Rachel to stick her tongue out at Brooke's hair.

"I love you, baby girl" Lucas said calmly and content but making sure a smile formed on his mouth.

Brooke smiled her dimples out to the world and tilted her head

"I love you too boyfriend" she whispered but loud enough so he can hear, she then swiftly turned around on her heel and made her way out with Rachel.

* * *

"You make me wanna slit my wrists, and then hang myself" Rachel said once they were out Lucas's view through Tric's entrance.

"Oooh, a little harsh don't cha think?" Brooke put her hand to her chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Nah, it's pretty soft actually" Rachel smiled and turned to Brooke "You really happy aren't cha?"

Brooke simply smiled and nodded, _'love needs no words'_ Brooke thought

"So, the sex must be pretty good uh? Some of that kinky shit?" Rachel always had a way to turn a sentimental moment into something wrong

"Oh jeez Rachel, do you think about anything other than sex?" Brooke laughed at her best friend

"Uh, yeah….. foreplay" Rachel simply smiled and nodded at her brunette friend

* * *

"Hey Luke, you enjoying yourself?" Karen asked as Lucas approached the bar.

"Yeah, very much actually" Lucas nodded, turning his head to see Brooke and Rachel dancing to the Pussycat Dolls. Karen lightly chuckled to herself after noticing her love struck son watching his girlfriend dance.

"Lucas" Peyton snapped Lucas out of his admiration time.

"Hey Peyt!" Lucas turned his attention to the curly blonde

"Where have you been this whole time?" Peyton asked, but knowing fully well that he was with Brooke because she saw them make their way off the dance floor earlier.

"Uh you know, mingling and talking" Lucas quickly made this excuse up

"Oh, I see" Peyton nodded, it then turned into an uncomfortable silence but that was nothing new between these two.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Lucas said, breaking the silence.

"Uhm, I have no idea" Peyton smiled tightly and shook her head.

'_I want you, and I'm gonna get you no matter whose heart I break' _Peyton thought, smirking a bit.

* * *

"Ugh, ew it's that hoe bag talking to your man" Rachel was still dancing of course, but noticed Lucas and Peyton talking over by the bar.

"Peyton's not a hoe bag, and besides they're just talking" Brooke pointed out, still dancing to the Pussycat Dolls.

"Yeah, that's what you think but talking turns into flirting that turns into kissing and that turns to you know what and have you seen her skirt it's like totally skank-a-lanky and her shirt is fuc—" Rachel wasn't even half way done her rambling before Brooke interrupted her.

"Enough! Goodness Rachel, do you always have to look on the freaking bad side of things!?" Brooke stopped dancing and put her hand on her head in frustration "Listen, I'm going over there to _my _boyfriend and please do not follow me" Brooke rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I wasn't gonna follow you anyways hoe!" Rachel called after her and got the nearest guy to start grinding with her.

"Brooke!" Jake stepped in front of Brooke on her way to Lucas.

"Hey Jake!" Brooke gave him a brief hug, but it was long enough for her to see that Lucas was no longer in his previous spot.

'How's it going? How's Jenny?" Brooke questioned, looking up at the tall figure.

"She's good, I finally have a day off of parenting but I sure do miss her" Jake smiled.

"Awwh, how sweet. You're a great dad Jake" Brooke patted him on the arm lightly.

"Thanks Brooke, do you have any idea where Peyton would be?" Jake asked wondering about his curly headed crush.

"Uhmm, nope nada clue sorry" Brooke bit her lip shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks anyways, but hey I'll see you later?" Jake nodded his head while starting to walk away

"Yeah, bye" Brooke slightly waved before heading off to the bar. Brooke slipped onto the bar stool and rested her elbows on the bar.

"One apple martini please" Brooke said to the bartender whose head was under the bar shuffling through glasses.

"Brooke, what did I tell you about drinking" Karen said while popping her head out from underneath

"Oh right, sorry Karen uhmm make that a strawberry mocktail please" Brooke tightly smiled with her hands cupped under her cheek.

"Everything alright, Brooke?" Karen got her mocktail ready while giving Brooke a concerned look. Brooke was basically like a second child to Karen ever she lived with them one summer while her parents were away.

"Yeah, just kinda of bored" Brooke said receiving her mocktail Karen handed to her

"You? Bored? Wow, that's a first" Karen smirked while serving another customer

Brooke slightly laughed before taking a sip of her mocktail "You know where Luke is?"

Karen shrugged "He was were a couple of minutes ago, talking to Peyton but then I think he left looking for you"

Brooke nodded, knowing Lucas probably didn't see her behind Jake's tall frame "Shit" Brooke mumbled to herself

"Excuse me?" Karen asked knowing she heard something come out of Brooke's mouth.

"Oh nothing" Brooke sighed, taking one long sip of mocktail and heading off to look for Lucas.

* * *

'Hey, you guys know where Brooke is?" Lucas asked, approaching Nathan & Haley who were still seated at the bar table.

"Uhmm, nope I haven't seen her since she left with you" Haley responded while picking up her stuff

"You guys heading out?" Lucas pointed to her Haley's purse on her shoulder.

"Yeah, this party is not really our thing" Nathan shrugged helping Haley put on her sweater.

"I figured, well see ya later" Lucas said, waving off his friends.

"Hey Luke, ask Rachel maybe she'll know" Nathan turned back pointing to the redhead shaking her ass on the dance floor before leading Haley out the door.

Lucas looked over to Rachel dancing with some guy who looked like he was drooling.

"Just great" Lucas muttered as he made his way over to Rachel

"If you're wondering where Brooke is, I have no idea" Rachel said while shaking ass against her boy toy to the song Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

"Uhmm, okay thanks?" Lucas obviously confused because he hadn't even asked the question yet.

"Whatever, I thought that—" Rachel was interrupted by the MC making an announcement that it was time to sing Happy Birthday to Peyton.

"Since it is now to sing to the bitch, it will probably be easier to find her, c'mon" Rachel pointed out, grabbing Lucas by the wrist and leading him to the stage area where Peyton was standing over her birthday cake.

"Okay, everybody on the count of 3, we will sing Peyton Singer her birthday wishes" The MC shouted into the mic.

"Uhmm, it's Peyton_ Sawyer_" Peyton whispered to the MC, slightly embarrassed after all this was _her_ birthday party.

"Yeah whatever" The MC scoffed and turned his attention back to the audience "Okay! 1-"

Lucas laughed at the idiotic MC when he saw brunette hair flash through the crowd

"Finally" Lucas smiled to himself walking to the brunette dimpled girl.

* * *

"Ah, fuck this" Peyton sighed, walking off the stage while the crowd was singing 'Happy Birthday' horribly.

Peyton stood at the bottom of the looking for a certain brunette '_Tonight's the night Peyton'_ she thought to herself, just then and there she spotted her smiling to someone across the club. Peyton quickly walked over to her through the huge crowd.

"Brooke, hey" Peyton slightly tapped her shoulder to get Brooke's attention.

"Uhm hey Peyton" Brooke smiled nervously.

"Can I talk to you for like a couple of minutes?" Peyton asked nodding her head to the side door which lead outside.

"Uh, yeah okay" Brooke hesitated a bit _'what could she possibly want to talk to me about?' _Brooke wondered as she started to make her way out the door but turned around to spot Lucas moving through the crowd obviously not noticing she was leaving. Brooke sighed and followed Peyton out the door.

Once the girls were outside an awkward silence formed as usual.

"Hmm, I bet your wondering why I brought you out here so I'm just gonna come out and say it, I wanna tell you what I want for my birthday" Peyton swallowed back a huge gulp and stared at Brooke with big eyes.

Brooke titled her head trying to understand, then scratched her head trying to understand but it didn't come to her "Okay, so you brought me out here to tell me what you want for your birthday? Yeah Peyton I think you should have told Lucas that since me and you aren't the best of friends and it will be --"Brooke rambling was interrupted by Peyton's loud voice.

"That's just it, I can't tell Lucas because I want him! I _want_ him for my birthday!" Peyton announced with her arms wide open.

Brooke still didn't understand, _'Okay, so Peyton wants Lucas for her birthday but doesn't she already have him like they are best friends and all…..wait…Peyton _wants _Lucas, shit'_ Brooke fully understood now, even though she didn't want to.

After Brooke didn't respond, Peyton decided to finish her confession "I want to be with him, and I'm telling you this because you're his girlfriend and I think you can help me"

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing "Help you?! What help you steal my boyfriend? Me and Lucas have been together for 2 years now! You want me to break up with him or something? Are you insane?!" Brooke basically went ballistic, throwing her hands up in the air, shaking her head side to side making her hair fly wildly.

"Listen, Lucas and I have been best friends since we were 10 when we first met at the CD with his blue beautiful eyes and blo—"

"Get to the motherfucking point curlyhead!" Brooke crossed her arms and gritted her teeth and she only does when she is _really_ mad

"Sorry, well eventually I grew strong feelings for him, like I fell for him hard but then he met you the moment I was gonna confess and I've been trying to ignore and bury my feelings" Peyton took a big sigh and continued "But it didn't work so now I decided that maybe I'm supposed to fight for him, and I'm starting by getting you out of the way"

"Now, you listen here you bitchy blonde, I—" Brooke once again interrupted by the curly head

'I'm just trying to help you out here Brooke, me and Lucas are probably meant to be together and we gonna be together one way or another but you're in the way, but Lucas will eventually break up with you when he realizes he loves me, so why don't you save yourself the heartbreak and break up with him first?" And with that statement Peyton gave Brooke one cold glare and swiftly turned on heel and walked back into the club.

Brooke shook her head slowly and leaned against the nearest wall '_Crazy bitch, who does she think she is? Me and Lucas are in love….right?_' She slowly slid down onto the cold hard concrete '_But what if the hoe's right, what if I am in the way of true love, what if I'm just a high school fling?_' Brooke brought her hand up to face and shook her head slowly trying to think it all through _'I hate that skank-a-lanky whore'_

* * *

There's the chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please if you have any ideas for me, then tell me!!  
I am thinking of writing another story but i'll make time for both : )

Thanks to; Sophia-Chad, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE and plasticlittlespastic! for reviewing!

Please Review!

-- Leigh


End file.
